The Lost Child
by Beanacre0
Summary: The night Buffy slept with Angel, a prophesy was fufilled. A daughter was born to her, but she was stolen away by a demon. Now, 3 years later, Hermione Granger, now war hardened, arrives in Sunnydale tracking Voldemort who wants to team up with Glory.
1. Prologue

Okay, so this is the first revised chapter. I was rereading my story and it just sounded so lame, so I hope that by revising it gets better. So please bare with me :)**  


* * *

Prologue**

**1998, Buffy Summers**

Buffy screamed in agony. She had caught a cab from where she was currently living to a hospital in the neighbouring city. You see, she was pregnant.

On the night of her seventeenth birthday, somehow, Buffy and Angel had managed to conceive and now after only three months, because of her accelerated healing rate and the child being half vampire, she was giving birth as if she were at full term.

"It's okay, Anne, you're doing great." A midwife coaxed the reluctant teenager.

"It hurts." Buffy whimpered, feeling rather pathetic.

"I know it does, sweetie. But it will all be worth it in the end." The midwife smiled.

"Okay, just one last push and your baby should be here." The doctor called.

"You hear that, sweetie. One last push." The midwife said gently.

"One last push." Buffy panted.

She let out a cry as she used all her strength and some Slayer strength to push her baby out of her.

As she fell back exhausted on the pillows, a baby's cry filled the air. The midwife cleaned off the baby while the Doctor cut the cord and handed the child to Buffy.

"Congratulations, Anne. It's a girl."

Buffy let out a soft sob as she looked down at the honey brown curls that were already growing on the child's head.

"What are you calling her?" A nurse asked, a Birth Certificate in her grasp.

"Hermione Angel Summers." Buffy replied, thinking not only of her love but of the only book she currently owned, A Winters Tale by William Shakespeare.

"A wonderful name. Birth parents?" The nurse smiled.

"Liam Angelus and Buffy Anne Summers." Buffy relayed using Angel's real name and Vampire name, staring at the marvel that was her little Hermione.

"Welcome to the world, Hermione Summers."

**Italy, 1998**

Donatella Giovanni was knelt before the statue of the Madonna and Child in an old temple. She was an elderly woman descended from the Prophet line of Profeta.

The priests watched the woman with a wary eye. She was considered to be a witch in the local towns and, although it wasn't that kind of age anymore, the priests were still cautious.

Suddenly, Donatella sat bolt upright, her face upturned to the face of the Christ Child, sunlight pouring down on her and highlighting her startlingly white eyes.

The priests hurried over, not paying much attention to anything but Donatella. It was no wonder that they missed the dark blue figure of the demon watching from the shadows.

"Donatella?" One of the priests asked softly.

A rough English voice came from the woman's throat. "_A child shall be born to a Slayer and an Angel. Gifted with the strength of her parents and eternal life, she shall protect the world. Together, the Slayer and the Child will be unbeatable. They are a force to be reckoned with. A child shall be born to a Slayer and an Angel. A child unlike any other_."

The oldest priest gasped. "The Lost Prophesy!"

"Dominic?" Another priest questioned.

"Years ago, the Profeta line recited the same prophesy, but it was lost from the records one hundred years ago." Dominic told them. "It has come to pass."  
Behind them, the Demon disappeared into the night.

**1998, Buffy Summers**

Hermione was now a week or two old and was a very vocal child. She gurgled and giggled a lot, already showing her intelligence at such a young age. Her chocolate eyes, the same eyes Angel had, sparkled and watched her mother avidly.

Buffy smiled as she passed her baby's crib as she got ready for work at the Diner.

Hermione gurgled and Buffy gently kissed her forehead before walking over to her chest of drawers. She had only turned away for one moment. But that was all it took.

Hermione's wail made Buffy spin round so quickly she was blur. A deep blue demon with sharp horns, black eyes and the symbol for infinity tattooed on his forehead stood beside Hermione's crib.

"NO!" Buffy yelled.

She dived for the crib, but was too late. Her fingertips just grazed the demon's robe as he vanished with Hermione.

"Hermione." Buffy whispered brokenly.

**One Month Later**

After Hermione's disappearance, Buffy had become listless. She hadn't stopped looking, but her hope was dwindling. So she was heading home to Sunnydale. At times like this, a girl needed her mother and she had been away far too long.

As she stood outside the door to her home, she felt the pain of losing her baby wash over her once more. It was pushed to one side the moment she felt her mother's arms wrap around her.

Later that night, when she was unpacking, Joyce was standing in the doorway watching her. A glint of a silver frame caught her eye. Thinking it was a picture of Buffy and the Scoobies or something, Joyce picked it up to put it on a desk.

Buffy looked up and saw what her mother held in her hand. "Mom! No!" She cried.

Joyce stared at the photo numbly. It was a picture of a worn looking Buffy cradling a small, newborn baby in a hospital bed.

"What on earth? Buffy, what is this?" Joyce demanded.

Buffy felt her heart break all over again. "Mom, I…I can explain." She whispered.

"Then get to it." Joyce snapped.

So Buffy explained how miraculous her child was and how she had been stolen away. There was much crying and Joyce vowed to help find her granddaughter in anyway she could.

**London, 1983**

Jane Granger startled awake. She was confused for a moment on what woke her until she heard it again. A baby's cry.

"John, get up." She hissed, hitting her husband.

"What?" John Granger moaned, sitting up.

"I think there's something outside. Come with me." Jane told him.

Slowly, armed with a golf club and a phone, the couple snuck downstairs. They wrenched open the door to see nothing.

A bundle on the doorstep caught Jane's eye. She knelt down and pulled back the blanket to reveal a baby girl. She gently cradled the child and soothed her.

John caught sight of a locket and looked at it. "It says her name is Hermione."

He flicked it open to reveal a picture of a young woman with blonde hair. "This must be her mother."

"Oh, John, can we keep her?" Jane begged, staring at the baby.

John looked around. "I don't see anyone and she was left on our doorstep. We'll go to the social services in the morning to adopt her."

Jane smiled brightly and cradled the baby to her. "Hermione. Hermione Jean Granger."

"Sounds perfect." John said, kissing his wife on the temple and ushering her into the warmth of the house.

So from that day on, the baby girl was known as Hermione Jean Granger. The Muggleborn and brightest witch of her generation.

* * *

Please Read and Review. Okay, the basic plot is still the same, but it's not all cramped together and it sounds a lot better. Until next time ;)


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival in Sunnydale

Okay, so I lied. I wasn't expecting to finish this chapter so soon, so hey. Hope you like this Chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter One**

**Arrival in Sunnydale**

Hermione sighed as she sat in her small flat. She was sorting through some items, getting everything she would need for a trip to America. She was going to the site of a Hellmouth, a place called Sunnydale.

Voldemort had recently travelled there to arrange a partnership with a Goddess called Glory. Glory was very evil and loved pain and destruction. It was said she was so evil that the other demons that ruled realm where she lived, that was something akin to the old stories of Hell, cast her out, banished her.

Hermione shivered to think what would happen if Voldemort allied himself with a force so strong. It was her job to track Voldemort and, along with the boys who were arriving a few days after, try and stop him. It wasn't time for Harry to defeat him, but it would bide them time to fully prepare for war.

Hermione moved into the guest room she had in case anyone wanted to stay, not that they ever did. Boxes filled the small room, boxes that had once been the attic of Hermione's parents' house.

She gulped as she looked at them, before pulling herself together. Her parents had died not long ago, killed by Voldemort the night she left school. Deciding to have one last look at them before she left, Hermione sat down and pulled one box towards her.

She ripped it open and began to pull things out of it. It turned out to be her baby things in the box. Hermione marvelled at the tiny outfits, wondering how on earth she had once fit in them. She held up a dress and was awed at how small it was.

She dug deeper into the box and found a bunch of pictures. In them, she looked no older than a few weeks. She smiled at herself and flicked idly through them. Hermione felt a small bit of pain as she thought of her parents, but overcame it with memories of the good times with them.

Finally she reached the bottom of the box and found a slim briefcase full of papers. Curious, Hermione pulled it out and clicked it open. She scanned the papers and her heart dropped. They were adoption papers for one Hermione Jean Granger.

It said that she was found on the Grangers doorstep one night, just led there. She had had a locket around her neck with her name on the back. Hermione threw the papers to one side and dug further into the box. She pulled out the locket mentioned.

She flicked it open and stared at the woman inside. Her honey coloured hair was slightly more blonde than Hermione's own, but it was similar. Her facial structure too had features Hermione recognized as her own, such as her nose and eye shape. With a sigh, she shut the locket and fastened it around her neck. She glanced at the time and jumped. She had to meet the Order and leave, now.

Hermione apperated to Grimauld Place where she was met by Molly Weasley. Molly hugged her tightly before releasing her and leading her into the kitchen where the Order waited.

Hermione gasped in shock and delight as she saw the kitchen. A banner at the back of the room read 'Happy 18th Hermione and Good Luck.' She felt tears come to her eyes and laughed. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She whispered, glad that she was still loved even if she wasn't who she thought she was.

Later that day, Hermione faced Dumbledore as the elderly man told her the basics of her task in Sunnydale. She was to find the home that Dumbledore had rented for her and the boys to stay in, and the boys would be joining her a few days later. With the last goodbyes, Hermione's portkey was activated and she was whisked away.

Hermione landed in the middle of a graveyard. She heard scrabbling and turned round. Nothing was around her at all. The sound grew louder and a grave, about ten over from where she was standing, opened up. A Vampire crawled out of the earth.

She stared in disbelief, not knowing how she heard the Vampire when she knew she shouldn't have. The Vampire charged at her, breaking her concentration. Before she could think, her instincts took over. Hermione moved out of the way, with a speed she didn't know she possessed, and spun back round to face the newborn. The Vampire growled and tried again.

Once again, with an agility and speed Hermione was certain she didn't have before, she dodged the attack. The Vampire got frustrated and finally managed to attack her. Hermione pushed it off of her and the Vampire fell back. She ran to a grave stone and picked up the closest thing, a heavy tree branch that she lifted as if it were a toothpick.

She swung it at the Vampire and it fell back. She dropped the branch in shock. "Hey, Vampire, pick on someone your own size. Like me." A voice called. Hermione turned to see the woman from her locket.

* * *

Please Read and Review. The next chapter may be short as I'm going to fit all the info needed into it, but I don't think I can pad it out furthert than 3 pages in Microsoft word. Soz. Next Chapter: Buffy meets Hermione and recognizes the Locket


	3. Chapter 2: Buffy

See, told this Chapter would be short. I'm glad I managed to update so soon. I was having a hard time writing this chapter, but I got there in the end. Hope you enjoy it  
**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Buffy**

Buffy sighed as she pulled herself out of bed. It was days like this that she wondered why she even bothered to go on. Hermione had never been found and was most likely dead, Joyce had died, Riley had turned Vampire Junkie before leaving for the army and Dawn was being tracked down by Glory, the Hell Bitch. And worst of all? Spike had an obsession with her.

But then again, there were still things she had to live for. Dawn, her friends, Protecting Sunnydale and the hope that Hermione was still out there somewhere, safe and sound and growing up happy. With the uplifting thoughts of what to live for, Buffy smiled and began to head downstairs.

Dawn was already up and waiting for Xander to take her to school. "Morning, Buffy. I made pancakes." She greeted. Buffy raised an eyebrow at the fact Dawn made pancakes. "Okay, so I put ready made ones in the microwave." Dawn relented. Buffy grinned. "That's more like it. Besides, it's the thought that counts, right?" She replied.

The two Summers sisters sat at the table, munching the pancakes silently. It was the silence that made the face Joyce was dead more real for the two. "Knock, Knock." The two spun round to see Xander smiling in the doorway. "Come on Dawnie, time for school." He added. Dawn groaned, but grabbed her bag and hugged Buffy before following Xander.

It had been a long day for Buffy, training with Giles and helping at the Magic Store. Willow and Tara dropped by at Lunch to hang out for an hour, but then had to go back to class. It vaguely made Buffy regret dropping school when they talked about classes. But she decided that she didn't really mind. She was just glad to get home and relax before patrol.

As soon as the sun set, Buffy kissed Dawn goodbye and told Xander and Anya to be good with her before leaving the house to hunt the Vampires. She staked four and then moved onto the cemetery where her mother was buried, the hardest place to patrol.

She arrived just in time to see a young girl, of about eighteen, pick up a branch and hit a Vampire. The Vampire stumbled back and the girl dropped the branch in shock. "Hey, Vampire, pick on someone your own size. Like me." Buffy yelled, standing on a crypt nearby with her stake dangling at her side.

The Vampire eyed her before launching into an attack. He tried to bite her and she sent a right hook to its jaw. The Vampire fell back, eyes wide in shock. Buffy took advantage of its shock to give it a spin kick to the stomach. The Vampire went flying back and Buffy somersaulted over it, landing so she was straddling it's waist.

The Vampire looked up to see the Slayer with a stake directly over his heart. "Today's just not my lucky day." He whined before Buffy drove the stake into his chest. The Vampire turned to dust and Buffy ended up kneeling on the floor.

Remembering the girl, Buffy leapt up and jogged over to where the woman was standing. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are ya?" She asked, concern written on her face. The girl just stared at her and Buffy frowned, waving her hand in front of her face.

"I think you have concussion. I'll take you to a friend of mine, maybe he can help." She told the girl. The girl shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Really. I just…You look familiar." She protested in an English accent. "Oh, you're English. My friend I was going to take you to is English." Buffy exclaimed. The girl nodded absently, her eyes staring at Buffy.

Buffy's eye caught something silver glittering at the girl's chest and reached out to it. She pulled it up to see a familiar locket looking back at her. "Where did you get this?" She gasped. The girl shrugged. "I was found with it. I was abandoned on my parents', well adopted parents', doorstep and they took me in. It had my name on the back, so they gave me a middle name and a last name." She explained.

Buffy paled a little. 'It can't be. Hermione would only be three. There is no way she could be her. Unless….No! Hermione grew at a normal rate. The Doctors said so. Just my pregnancy was short due to being a Slayer and all.' She thought.

The girl frowned and waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you okay? You look a little ill." She asked. Buffy shook herself out of it. "Yeah, sorry. So, what were you doing in the Grave yard?" She grinned. "Oh, I'm a little lost. I'm looking for Dawson Boulevard." The girl replied, smiling. Buffy gave her directions and the girl sighed in relief. "Not that far then. Thanks, what did you say your name was?"

Buffy started. "Oh, sorry. I'm Buffy Summers." The girl shook her hand. "Thanks, Buffy. I'm Hermione Granger." Buffy grew even more pale and all plans of walking the girl home was driven from her mind. "I have to go." She gasped out, running away.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this Chapter and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Next Chapter: Buffy tells the gang, Giles realises what type of Demon stole Hermione and they realise that Hermione Granger is also Hermione Angel Summers.


	4. Chapter 3: Can It Be?

I wasn't expecting to write so much, but hey. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you have appeared to the others.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**Can It Be?**

Buffy ran all the way home and into her room, ignoring Dawn, Xander and Anya as they asked what was wrong. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. 'How is it possible. It can't be. But I _know_ that locket. And her story fits. I need talk with Giles in the morning.' She thought shakily. Rolling over, the thoughts running around in her head, tried to go to sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning, she finally drifted off into a sleep riddled with dreams of her baby.

The next morning was a Saturday but Buffy still woke Dawn up early, insisting she needed to go to the Magic Shop right away. Of course, Dawn protested and whined until Buffy promised she could get breakfast at this Fast Food shop she loved.

Giles was stacking a shelf with the latest stock he had ordered from Japan, listening vaguely to Anya explain her latest money theory to Xander and Willow joke with Tara about some science experiment they had done the day before. He smiled to himself. It was times like these he lived for, the peaceful and loving feel that surrounded them. The Scoobies were his family.

The peace was broken when the door swung open, crashing into the wall, and an anxious Buffy marched in followed by Dawn, who was holding a box of doughnuts and eating them happily.

"Buffy, what on earth has got you so panicked?" Giles asked, concern filling him as he looked at the girl he thought of as his daughter pace. Buffy looked up and met his eye. "I found Hermione. But she's eighteen years old."

A pin could have been heard drop in the silence that followed that statement. "Hermione? Our Hermione?" Dawn gasped. Buffy nodded and resumed her pacing, running her hand through her hair in a nervous way. "But how? I mean Hermione should only three, right?" Willow exclaimed.

Tara and Anya frowned and exchanged confused looks. "Uh, who's Hermione?" Anya piped up. Buffy stopped pacing and turned to face her. "Hermione Angel Summers, my daughter." The two women gasped and stared at her. "How? If she's supposed to be three, then you would have been 17. And you weren't fat when you were at school." Anya asked.

Buffy shot her a look. "No, I wasn't pregnant then. Due to me being a Slayer and Hermione being Angel's daughter, my pregnancy only lasted 3 months." Tara gasped. "I didn't think Vampires could have children." She remarked.

Buffy sank into a seat. "They can't usually, but somehow we did. She was kidnapped by a demon only a week after she was born. I returned to Sunnydale and told the guys. We looked for her, but she was never found. Now it appears she is in Sunnydale, but seems to be eighteen years old. It would have been her birthday yesterday." She explained, looking sorrowful as she thought about her baby's birthday.

Giles looked up. "I should have thought of this earlier. How stupid of me!" He sighed. The others turned and looked at him in confusion. "I should have looked up the Demon. That way we would know where she is, and if this girl is indeed Hermione Summers."

Anya put up her hand. "Yeah, but how do you know it was Hermione, your Hermione?" She asked. "When she was born, I gave her a locket with a picture of me in it. This girl was wearing it. She said she had been found with it and that her name was on the back. She said her name was Hermione." Buffy explained briefly, worn out and anxious to know if this Hermione Granger really was Hermione Angel Summers.

"Can you describe the Demon for me? I might be able to find it in one of these books." Giles called from the back room as he collected a few more books on demonology. "Sure." Buffy called back.

Giles placed the books on the table and picked on up at random. "Now, you were saying." He inquired. "Oh, well it was a deep blue colour with yellow eyes. And it had an eight sideways on its forehead." Buffy recalled, making sure she went over the demon several times in her head to make sure.

"The infinity symbol?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded and turned to Giles. "Well?" She asked. Giles paused, staring at the page he was on. "It appears that this demon was a Vicis Everto, meaning Time Demon in Latin. They have the ability to appear anywhere in time." He announced, his face solemn.

Buffy paled rapidly and Willow, Dawn and Xander stared in shock at Giles. "So, these Vicis Everto thing arrived at Buffy's place when she was seventeen, stole Hermione and placed her fifteen years in the past. Why?" Xander summarized. "I'm not quite sure. We may have to continue to research that. But right now, I have a shop to run." Giles replied, walking over to the counter as two women walked in.

Dawn skipped happily up to the two women. "Can I help you?" She asked. The women told her that they wanted a candle for spells and Dawn led them to the display of the various candles they had. She explained the spells they were used for and left the women to think about what one to get. Dawn helped out at weekends and she found she enjoyed it, meeting new people and feeling helpful as she did so.

The door to the magic shop opened again and a girl of eighteen walked in, her long honey hair falling in curls like Buffy's to her waist. Dawn walked over to her. "Can I help you?" She asked. The girl shook her head. "No thank you. I was just looking. I've never been a magic shop like this before." She smiled. Dawn returned the smile and went to leave, but bumped into Buffy who was staring at the girl.

Buffy was talking idly with Anya when she heard Dawn ask the latest customer if they needed any help. The voice that answered was familiar to her and she spun round. Hermione stood in the doorway. Gasping, she approached Dawn and Hermione and froze, staring at her daughter.

"Buffy?" Dawn and Hermione's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hermione. Um, Hi. Look, I was wondering if you could drop by tonight. I need to talk to you." Buffy stammered, nervous at talking to her baby girl again. Hermione shot her a dazzling smile. "Sure. What time?" Buffy shrugged. "Say, about nine." She replied. "I'll be there." Hermione assured her before glancing round the store and leaving again, her locket shining in the sun as she left.

The gang came to her side at seeing Buffy's reaction to the customer. "Buffy, are you alright?" Willow asked. Buffy nodded. "Who was that?" Giles inquired, curious as to what had gotten Buffy so worked up and nervous. "That was Hermione."

* * *

Please Read and Reveiw. Next Chapter: Angel comes to town and Hermione is told the truth.


	5. Chapter 4: Reunited

Another Chapter I didn't expect to write so much for. Lol. Anyway, this is the Chapter Hermione finds out who she is. Enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter Four**

**Reunited**

As soon as Hermione left, Buffy picked up the phone and dialled Angel's number. He had gotten a mobile and had forwarded the number to her. "Hello?" His sleepy voice asked. "I found Hermione." Buffy stated.

Angel was fully awake at this point. "You have?" He gasped. "Yes. And she's eighteen. I'll tell you the details when, and if, you manage to get here. I'm telling her tonight, is there anyway to get here by then?" Buffy explained.

Angel was quiet for a moment. "I should be able to get there. A friend of mine, a Demon, runs some kind of portal. He found it one day when following this weird man in olden day dress. You have this white powder and step into a fire, throwing the powder to the floor and yelling out where you want to go. I can arrive in the fireplace at the Magic Shop tonight." He told her. Buffy thanked him and hung up.

Hermione paced at her flat that she was due to share with the boys in a couple of days time. The woman, Buffy, from the locket had said she needed to talk to her. But Hermione was wondering how she managed to stay so young. She was also panicking that maybe it was a coincidence.

But then again, she did look exactly the same as the girl in her locket. Maybe she was her sister. Deciding not to panic, Hermione walked over to her small wardrobe and looked at her outfit choices. She wanted to look smart, yet casual. But also be ready in case she was attacked. In the end she decided on a simple white t-shirt, that looked smart and was spelled so it was easy to move and fight in, and a pair of jeans that were also spelled the same way.

She looked in the mirror and nodded, liking what she saw. Hermione glanced at the time once more. It was almost nine and she was walking. Throwing on some trainers, Hermione left the flat and warded the door before carrying on.

Buffy and the Scoobies were nervously awaiting Hermione's arrival in the Magic Shop. They jumped when the only fire place in the shop flared green and a man stepped out. Buffy immediately got into a fighting stance and looked at him.

She relaxed her stance and let out a sigh of relief. "Angel, you came." She smiled. Angel hugged her briefly. "Of course. I wouldn't miss finding my daughter after three years for the world." He grinned back. "Angel!" Dawn exclaimed, hugging the Vampire with happiness. Angel chuckled and lifted her slightly off the floor. "Hey squirt."

The bell over the door stopped the reunion and the gang turned to see the newcomer. A beautiful girl stood before them, her features soft and her body curvy and athletic. Xander's eyes were almost bugging out, until Anya punched him in the arm. "Good Evening." She greeted in a British accent. "Hello Hermione." Buffy replied, smiling at her.

Angel stared at the girl before him. She had some of the features of Buffy, such as the hair even though hers was browner, and features of himself, such as the eyes. He turned to Buffy. "We need to talk." He told her. Buffy nodded and excused them to the back room so she could explain.

"What's going on? She can't be Hermione, our Hermione. Hermione's a toddler. Not eighteen years old. She can't be." Angel demanded. Buffy sat down and ran a hand through her curls. "She is. Hermione was kidnapped by Viscis Everto. He put her in the past, three years after I was born, in England and she was adopted. She goes by the name of Hermione Granger right now." Buffy explained.

Angel too took a seat, stunned at the news. "But…how do you know?" He stammered, shocked. "The locket. I gave it her when she was a baby, when she got back from the hospital two days after she was born. It has a picture of me in and her name on the back. Hermione is wearing it now. Plus her story fits." Buffy replied. Angel stood and offered Buffy his hand. "Then lets go tell our daughter the truth." Buffy smiled, stood and took his hand.

Hermione stood awkwardly in the Magic Shop surrounded by strangers that kept staring at her. "Hello, I'm Rupert Giles. Where about in England do you live?" Giles began, attempting to make conversation with her. "Oh, I lived in London, just on the outskirts. My parents ran a dentist surgery. I now live in the heart of London and am only here for business." Hermione told him, smiling slightly.

"Your parents _ran _a dentist surgery. What happened?" Anya asked in her usual insensitive way. "They were murdered last year. It's fine. I've moved on." Hermione replied, quickly adding she was fine after seeing the look on everyone's face. The door to the back room opened again and Buffy came out with Angel.

"Hermione, take a seat." Buffy smiled, indicating a chair beside Willow. Hermione smiled in reply and sat down. "Sorry to be so rude. This is Rupert Giles, Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Tara Maclay, Anya Jenkins, My sister, Dawn, and this is Angel." Buffy informed her, pointing to each person in turn. Hermione nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm Hermione Granger." She told them.

Buffy knelt down before her. "Hermione, you said you were adopted, right?" She began. Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. I only just found out. I found the papers and details in a box that came from my parents' house when I cleared their things out when they died." She confirmed.

Buffy looked up at Angel for support and he smiled back at her. "Hermione, I'm your mother." She told her. Hermione stared at her for a second. "I thought so. I mean, your picture is the one in the locket. But how come you haven't changed?" She replied. "When you were a baby, a demon stole you from me and place you in the past." Buffy explained.

Hermione was silent. "A demon?" She said sceptically. Buffy bit her lip. "I know it's hard to believe. But there are demons out there, the most common being Vampires. A time hopper stole you." Hermione looked up and met her eye. "I know Vampires are real. I've known that for years, just not that Demons existed. So how old am I really supposed to be?" She asked.

Buffy was stunned that Hermione knew of Vampires, but quickly got over it. "Three." It was Hermione's turn to be stunned. "Whoa." She muttered. Buffy chuckled. "Yeah. And Angel here is your dad. The thing is, well there's more." She sighed, not sure how to say the next part without freaking Hermione out.

"I'm a Vampire Slayer. Angel here is a Vampire cursed with a soul and we had a relationship three years ago. Thing is, Vampires aren't supposed to have children. But I became pregnant with you. Hermione, you are Half-Vampire." Buffy said quickly.

Hermione gasped in shock. "Me? The daughter of a Slayer and a Vampire? That explains the strength I suddenly got, as well as the speed, agility and reflexes I never had before." She mused to herself. "When did you get those?" Xander called out. "Yesterday. It was my birthday and I turned eighteen." Hermione replied, shrugging.

Dawn stepped forward and looked at her. "Huh, so you're my niece then? Yet, you're older than me." She grinned. Hermione laughed. "Shall I call you Aunt Dawn then?" She teased. Dawn shook her head. "Nah, Dawn's just fine thanks."

Buffy sat back with Angel to watch as Hermione interacted with the Scoobies. "She's home." She whispered. Angel hugged her from behind. "Yeah, she is. Hey, where's Riley?" He added. "Left. Became a Vampire Junkie." Buffy replied sadly, her happy mood vanishing.

"Hey, Mum. What's my real name?" Hermione called, testing out calling Buffy Mum. "Hermione Angel Summers." Buffy replied, shooting a smile at Angel. Hermione grinned back. "Named after Dad then." She joked.

Their joking and laughing was cut short when the door was burst open again. "Bloody hell! What's that Poof doing here?" A voice yelled out as a blond haired man walked into the shop and caught sight of Angel. "Spike." Angel growled.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I love reading good reviews. They make me feel happy. Next Chapter: Spike meets Hermione and becomes attracted to her.


	6. Chapter 5: Spike and Truths

Hey, sorry I took so long to update. I had writers block, GCSEs (in which I got 8Cs and 4Bs) and have started 6th Form. So I'm busy. I will try to update, but I can't seem to get the plan of this story done. I have up to Chapter 17.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**Spike and Truths**

Spike and Angel glared at each other fiercely, having not seen each other properly since Angel had lost his soul and had stolen Drusilla's attention. "Dad?" A soft English voice called, breaking the two vampires out of their intense glaring competition.

Spike turned and all thoughts were immediately driven out of his mind. He stared at the vision before him, her soft features seemed to be glowing in the dim light of the shop and her honey brown curls flowed over her shoulder like a waterfall. Spike, being Spike, also admired her body and deemed her even sexier than her mother.

Angel turned to Hermione. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. This is just the idiot that the female I sired turned, Spike. He is her mate." He told his daughter quickly. "Wait, dad?" Spike questioned, looking at Angel and Hermione. "Yes, I believe that is what someone calls their father." Hermione replied. "Bloody hell. How the bleeding hell did that happen?" Spike yelled. "We're not sure. But Hermione should only be three; however she was kidnapped by a time demon. He put her in the past, hence the fact she is eighteen." Buffy replied, drawing attention to her.

Spike smirked slightly. "I'm not complaining." He drawling, looking her up and down. Angel let out a feral growl and placed himself before Hermione. "Easy, just kidding." Spike protested.

"Besides, I don't need protecting anyway." Hermione snapped, standing and crossed her arms. "Spike's a Vampire, he could easily kill you." Angel argued. "No he can't. One, aren't I half-vampire, half-slayer? And two, I'm a witch and have fought in a war." Hermione spat, glaring at Angel.

The Scoobies went quiet. "Like a Wicca? Cause, if you are, that'd be so cool. Tara and I are Wiccan Witches." Willow asked. "No, as in wands and brooms." Hermione replied, her hand going to her pocket.

The Scoobies began to laugh at her, believing her to be mad. Well, all except Anya, Angel and Spike. "What? You think I'm lying?" Hermione hissed.

Giles' chuckles died down and he began to polish his glasses. "It is a rather tall tale. If there were a war, everyone would know." He explained. Hermione scoffed. "You're Muggles. Of course you wouldn't know about the war. That and it was on a Wizarding School's grounds which is hidden from Muggles."  
"Muggles?" Xander called. Hermione shrugged. "Non-magical folk. Those who can't do wand magic." She clarified, seeing Willow about to protest the fact she couldn't be Muggle.

"These clothes, I wore them when I fought. In fact, that is why I am here. The man we are fighting, the Dark Lord Voldemort, has come here in search of some Hell Goddess. He wants to join forces with her for power, so he can kill all Muggles and those associated with them." Hermione continued, toying with her wand.

"So this really bad guy is aiming to join up with our bad guy? Man, we are screwed." Xander groaned. "Great to see the confidence you have in my skill, Xander." Buffy remarked sarcastically.

"He's right. If this Hell Goddess is as powerful as she claims, and if Voldemort joins forces with her, then we are all doomed." Hermione sighed.

"What about your Magical police guys?" Willow asked. Hermione scoffed. "They can't do anything, he's too powerful. The Aurors have tried arresting his followers, but he gets them out. He has control over the Dementors and the damn Ministry is so far in his pocket they can't get out. Idiots! They should have just listened to Harry, but no. They had to go and lie to everyone! Now he's killing people left and right and they STILL deny he's back." Hermione ranted.

The group stared at her as she paced angrily. Hermione looked up and blushed lightly. "Sorry. It just gets me so riled up." She sighed, sinking back into a seat.

"What are Dementors? And the Ministry?" Buffy asked, eager to hear about her daughter's life. "Dementors are creatures that suck out your soul, leaving you unable to do anything but age and die." Hermione conjured up an image of a Dementor and the group flinched.

"The Ministry are the Ministry of Magic, our government. They make sure Muggles never know of our world, like keeping the dragons under wraps, as well as the Giants and all of the others." She concluded. Xander's jaw went slack.

"Dragons are real?" He gasped. Hermione grinned. "Yep. My friend's brother works with them in Romania." She replied. "So cool." Hermione shook her head. "I doubt Harry thinks so. He had to battle one when he was fourteen." She laughed.

Spike watched Hermione, his eyes drawn to her slender neck as she laughed, her honey brown curls cascading down her back like a river. He wanted to run his fingers through it and kiss her, to never let her go. Spike gulped. If he thought his obsession with Buffy was bad, this was worse.

His attention was brought to her chocolate eyes. They had a glint in them he knew had come from War and Loss. She had been through a lot.

Angel looked carefully at his child. "What was your role in the war?" He asked. Hermione shook her head. "Not was, Is. I am one of the Order of the Phoenix's best fighters. Professor Dumbledore says I'm one of the most Powerful witches he has ever seen." She replied proudly, twirling her wand.

"Order of the Phoenix?" Xander asked, uncertainly. Hermione huffed. "Let me show you." She told them, pulling out her pocket Pensive. She cast all her memories of her school years and after into the bowl and told everyone to touch it.

Buffy was pulled into the memories and watched in awe as her daughter's memories played out before her. She had started with one of her with a man.

She looked no older than she was now and she was asking the man, Remus she called him, about Voldemort. The man explained it all, right from the founders to present day.

Then they were launched into her school memories. Buffy was right alongside her as Hermione worked out the Philosopher's Stone, was petrified by the Basilisk, time travelled, helped Harry with the Tri-Wizard Tournament, broke into the Department of Mysteries and fought in the war, watching her parents be tortured and killed.

Finally they were expelled from the Horrors of Hermione's past. "Now, you know. The boys will be arriving soon. I have to go." She told them, before apperating to her flat. Once she arrived, she curled up in bed and cried for those lost.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I will try to update soon, but I exams coming up and need to get revising. Laters.


	7. Notice

Okay, this notice is just to say that this story is being revised. So keep an eye on the previous chapters and it will start changing (if I don't get that pesky writers block again). I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
